Turn It On Again: The Hits
Turn It On Again: The Hits is a greatest hits collection by British progressive rock/pop-rock band Genesis. The album was first released as a single album on 26 October 1999 by Virgin Records in England and by Atlantic Records in the United States. In 2007, an expanded two-disc edition, subtitled The Tour Edition, was released to promote the Turn It on Again reunion tour. All of the tracks, except for "The Carpet Crawlers 1999," were remixed by Nick Davis. In addition, the album features more songs from every album in the band's catalogue (minus the live albums and From Genesis to Revelation). Besides 2CD version, the 2CD + 2DVD version was issued, which included The Video Show DVD and When in Rome DVD. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Turn_It_On_Again:_The_Hits# hide *1 Album profile *2 Track listing **2.1 Original album **[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Turn_It_On_Again:_The_Hits#The_Tour_Edition 2.2 The Tour Edition] ***2.2.1 Disc 1 ***2.2.2 Disc 2 ***2.2.3 DVD1 ***2.2.4 DVD2 *3 Personnel *4 Charts **4.1 End of year charts *5 References Album profilehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Turn_It_On_Again:_The_Hits&action=edit&section=1 edit All of the songs on the compilation feature the long-lasting Banks-Collins-Rutherford lineup of Genesis, with the exception of "I Know What I Like (In Your Wardrobe)" and "The Carpet Crawlers 1999", which feature the Banks-Collins-Gabriel-Hackett-Rutherford lineup, and "Congo", which features the Banks-Rutherford-Wilson lineup. Upon its release, Turn It On Again: The Hits reached #4 on the UK Albums Chart and #65 on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_200 Billboard 200 (US) albums chart], where it achieved gold record status. In 2007, the compilation was re-released as a 2-CD set with bonus tracks for the new tour of the group. The project was again extremely successful, re-entering the charts at #14 and the following week climbing to #5. The 2-disc version was released in the US on 11 September replacing [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Platinum_Collection_(Genesis_album) The Platinum Collection]. The seven letters of the Genesis logo on the cover are parts of the different album cover logos over the years. They are as follows: *The "G" from ...And Then There Were Three... *The first "E" from the second "E" on We Can't Dance (the first "E" on that album's cover was reversed) *The "N" from Calling All Stations (with a different colour scheme; this was reverted on the 2007 re-issue) *The second "E" from The Lamb Lies Down On Broadway *The first "S" from Duke *The "I" from Genesis *The second "S" from Invisible Touch The band's official website has taken to using a similar format for its homepage; when the mouse is moved over each letter, the picture changes. Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Turn_It_On_Again:_The_Hits&action=edit&section=2 edit Original albumhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Turn_It_On_Again:_The_Hits&action=edit&section=3 edit All songs by Tony Banks, Phil Collins and Mike Rutherford, except where indicated. #"Turn It On Again" – 3:50 (Duke, 1980) #"Invisible Touch" – 3:27 (Invisible Touch, 1986) #"Mama" (Radio edit) – 5:19 (Genesis, 1983) #"Land of Confusion" – 4:45 (Invisible Touch, 1986) #"I Can't Dance" – 4:00 (We Can't Dance, 1991) #"Follow You Follow Me" – 3:59 (...And Then There Were Three..., 1978) #"Hold on My Heart" – 4:38 (We Can't Dance, 1991 (album)/1992 (single)) #"Abacab" (Single version) – 4:10 (Abacab, 1981) #"I Know What I Like (In Your Wardrobe)" (Banks, Collins, Peter Gabriel, Steve Hackett, Rutherford) – 4:05 (Selling England by the Pound, 1973) #"No Son of Mine" (Edit) – 5:44 (We Can't Dance, 1991) #"Tonight, Tonight, Tonight" (New edit of single version) – 4:28 (Invisible Touch, 1986 (album)/1987 (single)) #"In Too Deep" – 4:57 (Invisible Touch, 1986 (album)/1987 (single)) #"Congo" (Banks, Rutherford) (Single version) – 4:03 (...Calling All Stations..., 1997) #"Jesus He Knows Me" (Single mix) – 4:16 (We Can't Dance, 1991 (album)/1992 (single)) #"That's All" – 4:25 (Genesis, 1983) #"Misunderstanding" (Collins) – 3:15 (Duke, 1980) #"Throwing It All Away" – 3:49 (Invisible Touch, 1986) #"The Carpet Crawlers 1999" (Banks, Collins, Gabriel, Hackett, Rutherford) – 5:39 (The Lamb Lies Down on Broadway, 1974); re-recording of the 1974 composition with the original performers ''The Tour Edition''http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Turn_It_On_Again:_The_Hits&action=edit&section=4 edit Disc 1http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Turn_It_On_Again:_The_Hits&action=edit&section=5 edit #"Turn It on Again" (from Duke) #"No Son of Mine" single, edited version (from We Can't Dance) #"I Can't Dance" (from We Can't Dance) #"Hold on My Heart" (from We Can't Dance) #"Jesus He Knows Me" (from We Can't Dance) #"Tell Me Why" (from We Can't Dance, 1991 (album)/1993 (single)) - 4:58 #"Invisible Touch" (from Invisible Touch) #"Land of Confusion" (from Invisible Touch) #"Tonight, Tonight, Tonight" single, edited version (from Invisible Touch) #"In Too Deep" (from Invisible Touch) #"Throwing It All Away" (from Invisible Touch) #"Mama" single, edited version (from Genesis) #"That's All" (from Genesis) #"Illegal Alien" (from Genesis, 1983 (album)/1984 (single)) – 5:16 #"Abacab" single, edited version (from Abacab) #"No Reply at All" (from Abacab) - 4:40 #"The Carpet Crawlers 1999" (original version from The Lamb Lies Down on Broadway) Disc 2http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Turn_It_On_Again:_The_Hits&action=edit&section=6 edit #"Paperlate" (from 3 X 3 (EP), 1982) – 3:25 #"Keep It Dark" (from Abacab) – 4:32 #"Man on the Corner" (Collins) (from Abacab, 1981 (album)/1982 (single)) – 4:27 #"Duchess" single, edited version (from Duke) – 4:21 #"Misunderstanding" (Collins) (from Duke) #"Follow You, Follow Me" (from ...And Then There Were Three...) #"Many Too Many" (Banks) (from ...And Then There Were Three...) – 3:31 #"Your Own Special Way" (Rutherford) (from Wind & Wuthering, 1976) – 6:18 #"Afterglow" (Banks) (from Wind & Wuthering, 1976'')'' – 4:11 #"Pigeons" (from Spot the Pigeon (EP), 1977) – 3:15 #"Inside and Out" (Banks, Collins, Hackett, Rutherford) (from Spot the Pigeon (EP), 1977) – 6:48 #"A Trick of the Tail" (Banks) (from A Trick of the Tail, 1976) – 4:34 #"Counting Out Time" (Banks, Collins, Gabriel, Hackett, Rutherford) (from The Lamb Lies Down On Broadway) – 3:40 #"I Know What I Like (In Your Wardrobe)" (Banks, Collins, Gabriel, Hackett, Rutherford) (from Selling England by the Pound) #"Happy the Man" (Banks, Collins, Gabriel, Hackett, Rutherford) (from "Happy The Man"/"Seven Stones" - single, 1971 (recorded)/1972 (released)) - 3:10 #"The Knife (Part 1)" (Banks, Gabriel, Anthony Phillips, Rutherford) single, edited version (from Trespass, 1970 (album)/1971 (single)) - 3:14 #"Congo" (Banks, Rutherford) single, edited version (from ...Calling All Stations...) DVD1http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Turn_It_On_Again:_The_Hits&action=edit&section=7 edit #The Video Show DVD (2004, 2DVD) DVD2http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Turn_It_On_Again:_The_Hits&action=edit&section=8 edit #When In Rome DVD (2007, 2DVD + Documentary "Come Rain Or Shine") Personnelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Turn_It_On_Again:_The_Hits&action=edit&section=9 edit *Tony Banks – keyboards, synthesizer, piano and 12-string acoustic guitar *Mike Rutherford – bass, electric guitar, 12-string acoustic guitar, electric sitar and backing vocals *Phil Collins – vocals, drums and percussion (except on "Congo" and "The Knife") *Steve Hackett – lead guitar on "I Know What I Like", "The Carpet Crawlers", "Counting out Time", "Happy the Man", "Your Own Special Way", "Afterglow, "Pigeons", "Inside and Out" and "A Trick of the Tail" *Peter Gabriel – vocals and flute on "I Know What I Like", "The Carpet Crawlers", "Counting out Time", "Happy the Man" and "The Knife" *Anthony Phillips – lead guitar on "The Knife" *John Mayhew - drums on "The Knife" *Ray Wilson – vocals on "Congo" ;Additional personnel *Nir Zidkyahu – drums on "Congo" Chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Turn_It_On_Again:_The_Hits&action=edit&section=10 edit Album End of year chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Turn_It_On_Again:_The_Hits&action=edit&section=11 edit Category:1999 compilation albums